Konoha High
by coldndrowning911
Summary: It's the first day of school at Konoha High! Find out what happens to Naruto and friends! Not very romantic yet but later it will be.DISCONTINUED
1. Chapter 1

_I do not own Naruto_

_this is just an experiment if you guys like it I might continue_

* * *

It was the first day of school for Naruto Uzumaki. He was entering his junior year at Konoha High School.

Naruto woke up to his annoying alarm clock, slamming it off his counter.

"Pick it up Naruto!" His uncle Jiraiya yelled as he heard the clock fall to the ground.

Naruto was never a morning person and he didn't want to start now, so he picked it up without a sound. He went into his bathroom got dressed and went down the stairs sitting at his table with his head in his hands.

"Naruto," Jiraiya called him. "If I make you some ramen for breakfast will you perk up to your normal self?"

Lately Naruto hadn't been himself since his parents died a few months ago. "No. I rather just starve." Naruto grabbed his book bag, got up, and went out the door with his bag over his shoulder.

"Sakuraaaa!" Her mom yelled. "Wake up! Time for school!"

Sakura Haruno got up from her bed as perky as ever and went to get dressed for school. She was extra happy since Sasuke asked her out over that summer. Since she's been on vacation for the last two weeks she hasn't seen Sasuke and couldn't wait to see him.

After she finished changing she went down the stairs sitting at the table waiting for her breakfast.

"Sakura," Her mom said setting a bagel on the table. "Me and your father have to go on a business trip for a few weeks. So you're going to have to be alone I've stocked up on things for breakfast and dinner so you're not starving."

Sakura ate only half of the bagel and left the rest on her plate. Her parents were always on trips and she was getting sick of it.

"Ok what ever." Sakura grabbed her book bag and her purse and went out the door.

Sasuke Uchiha woke up to the sound of his laughing brother, Itachi. 'Probably talking to his girlfriend.' He thought.

Sasuke went to his bathroom and got changed and sat at his table acting emotionless as normal.

"Sasuke," His mom said sitting down at the table with some cereal. "You should hang out with your brother before he goes back to college."

Sasuke gave his mom a look, shook his head and went out the door with his bag over his shoulder.

Naruto, Sakura, and Sasuke all met up ten minutes on the path. They all stopped to say 'hi' to each other.

"Hey Sakura. Where have you been the last two weeks?" Sasuke asked putting his arm around Sakura's waist.

"I'm sorry Sasuke. I was going to tell you but we were out on vacation." Sakura said looking away embarrassed.

"Hey dobe!" Sasuke said facing Naruto. "What's wrong with you? You're normally jumping around telling us we're all slow!"

"Yeah, what ever." Naruto said turning and walking down the path ahead of them.

"Hey, let's all hang out after school at my house! My parents are gone so they won't bug us!" Sakura said trying to change the mood.

"That's a good idea Sakura! Dobe?" Sasuke said smiling at Sakura then smirking at Naruto.

"Shut up Sasuke!" Naruto said staring to get mad. "I really don't care what the heck we do!"

Sakura got a concerned expression on her face at Naruto's outburst and decided to just chat with Sasuke the rest of the way there.

Naruto was in a bad mood. A VERY bad mood. The way to school Sakura and Sasuke we're all mushy over each other. He leaned up against his locker waiting for his friends to get organized.

"Hey you guys!" A loud but familiar voice yelled. Naruto looked up surprised. Normally you wouldn't be able to hear that voice even if no one was in the hall.

"H-Hinata?" Naruto asked. A girl ran up to them. She had longer hair than Hinata, taller than Hinata, and more developed than Hinata.

"Hey Naruto." Hinata looked up at Naruto hoping she changed in his eyes now that she looked prettier and gained more confidence over the summer.

Sakura and Sasuke nodded her way as Naruto's head went back to looking down at the floor. Hinata looked at Naruto one last time before turning toward Sakura and Sasuke.

"What's wrong with Naruto? Normally he's running up and down the halls or pulling a prank of some kind." Hinata asked concerned.

"We have no clue. We tried not to talk to him much trying not to say the wrong thing." Sakura said stacking more books in her locker.

Naruto could hear their whole conversation but acting as if he didn't. He was sick and tired of hearing people's voices so he stood up, making some noise while doing so, startling his three friends.

"Come on you guys!" Naruto said turning to leave. "I don't want to be late for class." He walked down the hall.

All three of them turned to each other in disbelief. They were all thinking the same thing, 'Naruto is never on time to classes!'

They followed Naruto anyways, until he stopped, glaring at a kid with red hair, and light green eyes, Gaara.

Naruto and Gaara were enemies. Neither of them could stand each other.

"Gaara," Naruto said calmly. "Get out of my way!"

Gaara smirked, making Naruto even angrier. "What's wrong Naruto? Did this summer turn you into a little wuss?" Gaara laughed.

Naruto knowing what happened during his summer had tears threatening to come down his face. In a flash he had Gaara pinned against the wall.

Gaara looked up at Naruto with surprise in his eyes. 'When did he become that fast?'

Naruto had his head down staring at the floor. Around this time many people were gathered around to see what was happening.

"Gaara, I am in a bad mood now and I'm so close to knocking you unconscious." Naruto said. Just then a kid from the senior level pushed Naruto away from Gaara.

"Gaara," The kid said. "You shouldn't be in a fight on the first day of school." He looked over at Naruto and back at Gaara. "No matter what the cause. If Temari was hear you'd be in worse trouble. Just be lucky she's sick!" Then the kid walked off with Gaara.

"Naruto?" Sakura asked. "When did you become so fast?" Naruto smirked.

"Ever since that jerked pissed me off!" Naruto turned and walked into a classroom leaving the three shocked again.

Tsunade was in her office looking concerned and worried. She got up from her chair and was walking all around her office checking for anything that was abnormal.

"Tsunade?" A voice called startling Tsunade from under her desk. "What are you doing?" It was Shizune, the secretary.

"Has Naruto been around or in this office?" Tsunade asked walking around cautiously.

Shizune shook her head no and walked out the door. Tsunade was shocked and staring at the now closed door. 'Naruto isn't going to pull a prank? There must be something wrong.' She thought.

In Naruto's homeroom, Naruto was trying to block out the sounds of kids talking by putting his head down on his desk. Their teacher was always late.

"Naruto Uzumaki," A voice on the intercom said. "Report to Tsunade's office immediately."

Everyone turned in Naruto's direction and smirking. 'There's the Naruto we all know and love!' Hinata thought.

Naruto didn't know why he was going to the office he didn't even pull a single prank! 'Maybe she found out about my parents and wants to say something?'

Naruto arrived at Tsunade's office a few minutes later and sat in the waiting room.

"Hello Naruto." Shizune said grinning at Naruto. "Any new pranks that you pulled?" Naruto smirked at her, shook his head no, and put his head down waiting for Tsunade.

"Naruto," Tsunade's familiar voice called out. "I would like to see you now." Tsunade held the door open waiting for Naruto.

Naruto stood up with his hands crossed over his chest, and walked slowly to the door. Tsunade was looking over impatiently at Naruto and Naruto smirked back at her.

In study hall Sakura, Sasuke, and Hinata sat in the back corner of the room.

"Do any of you know what's wrong with Naruto?" Sakura asked.

They both shook their heads no. "I didn't hear from him since the beginning of June. When I did see him at the store or something he was always with this old man and had his head down." Hinata said leaning her head on one of her arms.

"An old man?" Sasuke said. "Not his dad? Maybe it was his grandfather or something, he might've had to take care of him and he had a depressing summer?"

'Even with an old man he has to look after Naruto wouldn't get that depressed.' Sakura thought staring out the window. 'Something has happened to Naruto and I'm going to find out!'

"Naruto," Tsunade said still cautious. "I would like to know if you done anything to this office?"

Naruto smirked then looked up and smiled politely. "Nothing except for gracing it with my presence!"

Tsunade sat down in her chair shaking her head. "Now, something is brothering you Naruto. Would you care to tell me?" She already knew about Naruto's parents. Jiraiya told her over the summer.

"None of your business!" Naruto wasn't in the mood to deal with a crabby old lady. "Even if I did tell you, there's nothing you or anybody could do for me!"

Tsunade looked over at him with pity. In Konoha, nobody took Naruto seriously because of his bad grades and bringing trouble everywhere he went.

"Could I leave now?" Naruto said standing by the door.

"No," Tsunade said. "There's a few people who are coming and you'll have to wait until they arrive." Now Tsunade was smirking, making Naruto scared of what would happen next.

* * *

Tell me what you think. If it's bad then don't be like 'OMG YOU SUCK HAHAHAHAHA!!!' just be like 'No...just stop' if you like then YAY!!! your so nice :D!!!


	2. Chapter 2

Gaara's P.O.V.

'_Something has defiantly happened over the summer to Uzumaki,' _Gaara was sitting in his desk next to his brother, "writing notes".

'_Probably just jealous of Uchiha. He did like Sakura.'_ Gaara shook his head, why should he care about Naruto anyways? They had nothing in common! Or so Gaara thought.

Naruto's P.O.V.

"What are you talking about?!" Naruto was getting angrier by the minute. His day was just not going well.

A knock at Tsunade's door interrupted Naruto and Tsunade's argument. Shizune's head appeared from behind the door.

"Tsunade, the guests are here to see you. Should I have them come in now?" Shizune asked. Tsunade gave a quick smirk to Naruto then nodded her head.

Naruto, was shocked what we're THEY doing there anyways?

Sakura's P.O.V.

"Wonder if Naruto is getting a bad punishment from Tsunade?" Hinata asked. Sakura stared at her. 'Why would Naruto be in trouble?'

"Hinata? Why would Naruto be in any trouble?" Sakura asked Hinata.

Hinata looked shocked. "Didn't Tsunade call Naruto into her office? So he must've pulled a huge prank for him to be in there this long!" Hinata continued to write in her notebook. She brought it everywhere writing down what happened during the day, just in case.

Now it was Sakura's turn to be shocked. "Hinata!?!?! Naruto didn't pull a prank. He was with Sasuke and me the whole entire time! Well except when he walked ahead of us, but we could still see him!"

Sasuke was just staring at his desk trying to put pieces together. '_Naruto didn't pull a prank, yet he is still in Tsunade's office. He took care of an old man, and no one has heard from his parents.'_

"Sasuke are you alright?" Sakura asked gently shaking Sasuke out of his thoughts.

"Yeah, I'm fine. It's Naruto I'm worried about."

Hinata and Sakura nodded their heads and stayed quiet for the rest of the period.

Naruto's P.O.V.

Iruka and Jiraiya walked into the room smiling. Naruto ran up to Iruka and hugged him. Iruka was his "brother" that "ran away". The real story was that he's his cousin (Jiraiya's kid) and he went to college and got a job.

"Iruka!" Naruto was so happy he forgot all about his summer for a minute. "What are you doing here? I thought you ran away!"

Jiraiya rolled his eyes and smirked at Naruto.

"Naruto," Iruka said pulling the blonde away from him. "I never ran away. I went to college." Naruto looked up at Jiraiya and glared at him.

"YOU!" Naruto was about to pounce on Jiraiya until Iruka continued.

"I work at this school now. I'm the school's guidance counselor!" Iruka smiled and pointed his thumb towards himself.

Naruto looked over at Iruka. "That still doesn't explain why either of you are here. So why are you guys here?" Tsunade came and turned Naruto towards her.

"You're officially getting therapy!" Tsunade smiled and then smirked after she saw Naruto's shocked face.

"I'm perfectly fine! I don't need any therapy at all!" Naruto screamed.

"Naruto," Jiraiya had a serious face on now. "You wouldn't even eat ramen! Now I know something is wrong with you!"

Naruto glanced down at his lap while Iruka was staring at Naruto like he just grew a new head.

"Ok!" Iruka snapped out of it and started smiling. "Your session starts tomorrow Naruto! Report to my office at first period!"

"Wait, how does this have to do any thing with that him?" Naruto said pointing at Jiraiya.

"Well, he's gonna be helping us by telling Iruka if this has been improving your home life or not." Tsunade said.

Iruka and Jiraiya left the room. Naruto looked back down at the floor. '_Why do I need therapy? I think I'm acting normal.'_

"Tsunade may I go?" Naruto asked getting up. Tsunade nodded.

"Go to lunch now. No skipping classes or your in for it!" Tsunade said as Naruto was closing the door.

By the time Naruto got to the cafeteria, everyone was already settled down and eating. He went to grab a bowl of ramen from the lunch lady's who served them, then sat down with Sakura, Sasuke, and Hinata.

"Hey dobe!" Sasuke said greeting Naruto.

"Teme," Naruto sat down and slurped his ramen while leaning his head on his arm.

"N-naruto?" Hinata asked blushing. "How did everything go with Tsunade? What happened?"

Naruto looked at her and stopped slurping his ramen. "Why do you care? You never ask what happens when I go to see Tsunade."

Hinata looked away blushing. _'That's right I never do. Normally I already knew why he went. This time though, I don't.'_

"Well I was just wondering, you don't seem yourself today. Plus I haven't seen you all summer except for with some old guy.

Naruto dropped his chopsticks. _'Do they know? I have to get out of here!'_

"Later guys! I have to do something!" Naruto runs off outside to the swings. Even though his friends are close he doesn't want to tell them.

"Hey Uzumaki!" A voice called. Naruto knew that voice! He turned around and stared at the kid shocked.


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry about the long wait, my Internet was not working so I had to wait that's why this is longer than normal. I do not own Naruto, sadly. Someday I will!!! (psh, yea right)

* * *

Naruto's P.O.V.

"What are you doing out here, Gaara!" Naruto asked glaring at the red-head.

Gaara smirked. "I should be asking you the same question Uzumaki. I'm always out here."

Naruto sat on a swing next to Gaara. Naruto would never admit it to his face, but now that his parents were dead they could relate to each other.

"Why were you mad this morning? You're normally so perky and wouldn't start a fight that quick. Especially on the first day of school."

Naruto sighed. _'Well, I guess now's the time to tell SOMEONE even if it is Gaara. He's probably the only one who could relate.'_

"This summer, my parents, they died. In a car accident." Naruto said trying to hold back his tears. "I was supposed to go with them, they were going on a small road trip, but I slept in and didn't want to go." By now Naruto couldn't help but let the tears fall his voice was getting shaky but it helped to get this off his chest. "When I woke up, I got a call from my uncle, he said that my parents were in a crash and they died. He told me that he would be over, he's been taking care of me ever since."

Gaara looked over at Naruto with pity. Now that Sasuke has a girlfriend Naruto is the one who has all the fangirls. Gaara thought that he must've had a perfect life, but he guessed wrong.

"I'm sorry Naruto." Gaara looked down at the ground.

"Why are you sorry? It's not like you killed them." Naruto said wiping his nose on his sleeve.

"Well I misjudged you. I thought you had the perfect life so I was jealous. It's not like I ever hated you. I only got in fights with you because I thought you were wasting your "perfect" life by playing pranks. Now I see you only do it for attention."

Naruto looked embarrassed. It was true, his parents were always on trips and were too busy to do stuff with Naruto, so he played pranks to get himself in trouble and at least be with them a little more.

"Yeah, your pretty much right. I've never had a perfect life though. I don't know why I care so much about my parents dying though. It's like I've never even had them, but still it's kind of sad you know?"

Gaara nodded his head. "Hey Uzumaki, I say we start over again and let this be a lesson. Don't misjudge people you never know if they could really be a person you like." Gaara held out his hand waiting for Naruto to shake it.

"Ok Gaara," Naruto grabbed Gaara's hand and shook it real fast. "Let's be friends forever! We'll ask this whole school to join us in this never ending friendship.

Gaara smirked. Naruto was becoming his old self again. Naruto put his arm over Gaara's shoulder.

"Hey Gaara, we still have ten minutes of lunch left, let's go hang out with my friends!" Naruto skipped to the door waiting impatiently tapping his foot waiting for Gaara. Gaara ran towards Naruto and they entered the school.

"Hey guys, I'm back!" Naruto said smiling and sitting down at the table.

"Hey Hinata?" Naruto said leaning towards her. "Can you move down a little? My friend is gonna sit with us." Hinata was blushing. Naruto's face has never been this close to hers, she could actually feel the warmth from his skin.

Hinata scooted away from Naruto before she could faint. Naruto smiled at her.

"Thanks Hinata. You might've changed on the outside but your still the Hinata I like on the inside!" Naruto gave a light blush.

_'Oh my gosh! Naruto likes me! I can't believe it!'_ Hinata cheered on the inside, but on the outside she just gave a small smile.

"You seem happier Naruto, What happened while you were outside?" Sakura asked. She was glad Naruto was happier but the sudden change seemed weird.

" I made a new friend! We're both alike!" Naruto said.

Gaara sat down next to Naruto. Normally Gaara would never sit here no matter what, but since Naruto and him are friends and they don't have anywhere else to go, it was an exception.

Sasuke, Sakura, and Hinata were all shocked. _'This couldn't be the friend that Naruto was talking about. Could it?'_ Sasuke thought.

"Naruto!" Sakura cried out. "What are you doing? You hate Gaara! Why are you hanging out with him?"

"I already told you we have a lot in common. I can't tell you the reason why yet. Since I'm not ready. When the time is right I'll tell you guys though so don't worry! Believe it!" (LOL I just HAD to add that) Naruto said.

The rest of the lunch period, Naruto and Gaara were talking and laughing. Sakura looked over at Sasuke. _'I think Sasuke's jealous. Naruto was his best friend, even though he would probably never admit it to anyone.'_ Sakura was right Sasuke was jealous, for two reasons. The fact that Naruto and Gaara were friends, and that he told Gaara and them about why he was so bummed this summer.

Sasuke got up to leave, he was sick of hearing them laughing.

"Hey Teme!" Naruto shouted. "Where you going?" Naruto looked disappointed.

"I need to finish up some homework. See you after school. My brother's picking us up!" Sasuke left to go outside.

Naruto shrugged it off and continued to joke around with Gaara. _'Poor Sasuke,'_ Hinata thought. _'He probably doesn't like the fact that Naruto's hanging out with Gaara.'_

Sasuke's P.O.V

Sasuke went into the gym and sat at the top of the bleachers. _'Why do I even care that Naruto and Gaara are friends? I never really liked Naruto. Maybe it's the fact that the four of us have hung out since the beginning of high school.' _

"Uchiha," A voice called from the doorway of the gym.

Sasuke looked up to see Gaara smirking by the door.

"So, where's your homework?" Gaara asked.

"Shut up Gaara! Why don't you go hang out with your new friend? Because I certainly don't want you here." Sasuke glared at Gaara whose smirk only grew bigger.

"I know your jealous Uchiha. Just admit." Gaara said walking towards Sasuke. Gaara reached the bottom of the bleachers, Sasuke didn't respond to Gaara's last words.

_'So what if he knows I'm jealous. It's not like he's going to do anything about it.'_ Sasuke thought.

Gaara sat next to Sasuke. "So are you going to tell me?"

Sasuke stared at Gaara. "Tell you what?"

Gaara sighed. "You really need to pay attention. Tell me why you're jealous."

"Why should I tell you? You're not even my friend!" Sasuke yelled starting to get up. Gaara pushed Sasuke back down onto the bleacher.

"See Uchiha? Now we're getting somewhere! You need to open up more like Naruto." Gaara said.

Sasuke glared at Gaara. "Yes I should be just like Naruto because he's so perfect right Gaara? Only you know since he tells you all his secrets!" Sasuke stood up.

"Oh, so you're jealous because Naruto told me about his problems and he didn't tell you? Is that why?" Gaara asked.

"No! It's because he's hung out with us for the past three years, hated your guts and all of a sudden tells you his problems!" Sasuke was steaming, he hasn't been this mad since he found out Itachi had to go to college.

Gaara nodded. "Ok I get it now. You think of Naruto as a best friend and when he tells someone who he never liked before his problems, you get jealous. So it's more about Naruto then me. That's all I wanted to know." Gaara got up and left the gym.

_'Man,'_ Sasuke thought. _'That bastard is good! He got me to tell him why I'm jealous before I even figured out what he was doing.'_ Sasuke sat back down. He stayed in the gym until the lunch bell rung, telling everyone it was time for the next period.

Naruto's P.O.V

It was the end of the school day. Naruto didn't see Sasuke since he left the lunch room. He wanted to ask if Gaara could come with them.

"Hey Dobe!" Naruto turned around to see Sasuke and Sakura holding hands with Hinata behind them.

"Hey Teme!" Naruto ran over to them smiling. "Is it ok if Gaara comes with us Sakura?" Sasuke turned his head to face the road. Sakura looked over at Sasuke.

"Umm…" Sakura was stuttering trying to think of a reason for being able to invite Gaara over without hurting Naruto.

"Sorry Naruto, I can't go anyways." Gaara came from behind Naruto and put his hand on his shoulder. Sasuke looked at Gaara. _'Is he doing this for me or is he really serious?'_

Naruto looked like he was about to cry. "Why not?!?! It'll be real fun!"

Gaara smiled. Naruto was like a little brother. "Sorry, Temari's sick. I have to take care of her or she'll kill me." Gaara nodded her head good bye and went with his older brother Kankuro.

Sakura looked relieved. Now she didn't have to lie to Naruto.

"Come on Naruto. Let's wait in the back!" Sakura called out.

Naruto walked over sulking. He really wanted his new friend to join him. _'Besides,'_ Naruto thought. _'It's not his fault Temari got sick!'_

Hinata, Naruto, Sakura and Sasuke walked to the back and sat on the swings.

"So what should we do when we get to my house?" Sakura asked sitting on the swing next to Hinata.

"Let's eat some ramen! Then, we can play video games, and then eat more ramen!" Naruto said running in front of the swings.

Sasuke started pushing Sakura while shaking his head. "Sorry Dobe, no ramen. Or video games for that matter."

Naruto looked at Sasuke and Sakura then looked over at Hinata. "Hinata, you want me to push you?" Naruto asked standing behind her.

The warm breathe on Hinata's ear tickled. She gave a deep blush and nodded her head.

"Naruto, why don't you ask Hinata out since you like her so much?" Sakura smirked at Naruto, he blushed and stopped pushing Hinata. Hinata was blushing too.

"H-Hinata?" Naruto asked. "Umm, would you go out with me? Not because Sakura told me too but because…I really like you."

Hinata fainted off her swing, but before she fell to the ground Naruto caught her.

A few minutes later Hinata woke up to find that she was in Naruto's arms.

"Are you ok Hinata? You scared me!" Naruto said.

"I'm fine Naruto. And yes I would like too." Hinata said blushing.

Naruto looked confused. "You would like to what?"

"Go out with you. Since I really like you too." Hinata and Naruto were both blushing now.

* * *


End file.
